Plane Issue
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Bad title, I know. I couldn't come up with anything* *Requested by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan* Tails is working on his plane when the others try to get him to take a break. However, Knuckles accidently crosses a line. What was the line? And what was Tails working on his plane for?


**Like usual, I own nothing.  
This was requested to me by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan. It's a belated birthday present of sorts.**

Late one morning, Tails was making a few adjustments to his plane. He had some big plans for later and wanted his plane to not have any issues. Now, what those plans are remain unknown, something Tails hopes to keep as such for as long as possible.

However, his work was cut short when Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks came into his workshop. "Hey Tails. We're heading to Meh Burger for some lunch. Wanna join us?" Sonic asked.  
"Thanks, but I gotta decline." Tails replied. "I'm still working on my plane."  
"Tails, you've been working on that plane for the past three days. You need to take a break." Amy said, trying to get him to reconsider.  
"Sorry, but I can't." Tails repeated, trying to remain polite. "I'm busy, so please go on without me."  
"Come on Tails. Please?" Sticks pleaded. "Do it for me?"  
"I want to Sticks. But I have to get my work done. It's important." Tails told her. Sticks's ears drooped down a bit.  
"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Tails LOOOVES his plane." Knuckles said in a mocking tone. "Is that it Tails? Do you LOOOVE it?"

Sonic, Amy, and Sticks could tell Knuckles hit a sensitive button. The tightening of Tails's leather glove around his wrench caught their attention. Not only that, but Sticks could see the hurt and anger in her boyfriend's eyes. She was all too familiar with that feeling; she felt the same way when her orchard was accidentally destroyed.

And then, without any warning, Tails slammed his wrench down, the loud sound of metal against metal echoing around the workshop. Knuckles's attitude took a complete u-turn as he realized what he had done. "Yes Knuckles. I DO love my plane!" Tails snapped, turning to face Knuckles. "Wanna know why? Because it was made for me by my mom and dad! It's ALL I HAVE LEFT OF THEM!" he yelled. "How would you feel if I mocked YOU for something sentimental of YOURS?" he then asked.  
"...Tails, I… I didn't realize that… I mean, I knew the plane was special to you, but..." Knuckles admits. "I was just joking around with you… Had I known WHY it was special, I wouldn't have said what I did… But… to answer your question… I don't know. I don't have ANYTHING to remember my parents by.

Tails's attitude also took a turn when he realized that Knuckles was being truthful. Hearing his confession calmed Tails down a bit and helped him to realize that Knuckles had no way of knowing the importance of his plane. Tails never really talked about his parents, so no one, not even Sonic, knew that his parents were the ones who built the plane.

Tails softened up and sighed. "Sorry Knuckles… it's not your fault… Had I told you beforehand, perhaps we wouldn't be having this conversation."  
"Tails… I'm the one who should be apologizing to you." Knuckles admitted. "I went too far with my joke and brought up some bad memories. I didn't mean to make you upset."  
"I know Knuckles. And I forgive you." Tails said. The two smiled and shared a hug, Knuckles even picking Tails up. The others smiled, happy to see the issue was quickly resolved before things got out of hand.

"So… why can't you join us? What's the REAL reason?" Knuckles asked.  
"On another island not too far away from here, there's a lovely hot spring. My aim was to take Sticks there for a picnic." Tails replied. Sticks had to do a double-take.  
"Wait… you were?" Sticks asked.  
"Yes. We can still go, if you want." Tails replied.  
"Yeah… I'd love to." Sticks told him. "And… could I help you out?"  
"Sure thing." Tails replied with a smile.

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles went out to Meh Burger, leaving Tails and Sticks alone to work on the plane. Thankfully, Tails had got most of the hard stuff done already, and all Sticks really had to do was help hold certain things in place or get tools for Tails that were not immediately on the table. And in no time, the plane was finished and ready for flight. After that was done, the two went to pack up some food. Tails made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while Sticks made a peanut butter and honey sandwich. They also packed some fruit, juice, and a few cookies for dessert.

They were almost ready to head out. The plane was fixed and the basket was packed. However, the two still needed swimsuits. "Tails, you get your swimsuit and get the plane revved up. I'll be back before you know it." Sticks told him.  
"Will do Sticks." Tails replied with a thumbs up and a wink. Sticks smiled and pecked his cheek before running home.

At home, Sticks went to check her swimsuits out and see which would be the better pick. Since it was just her and Tails, she wanted one that would make his cheeks flush red. And so, she picked out a yellow two-piece that was still relatively modest by two-piece standards, but one she was certain would bring the desired reaction from Tails. She completed her look with matching sandals and got a special towel before heading out. And sure enough, when she arrived at Tails's place in her swimsuit, his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red. She leaped up into the plane's passenger seat before hugging Tails's neck from behind. "So, you ready to go?" she asked.  
"You bet I am. Get buckled up and we'll be on our way." Tails told her. She did as she was told, and then they were off.

While the day got off to a rocky start, everything turned out fine in the end.

**_The End  
_Sorry it took so long dude. I know this was a short story, and I hope I did alright. I need to shed some of this rust off. That, and stop getting distracted.  
Still, let me know what you think. And until next time, God bless, and take care.**


End file.
